yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 71
の |romaji = Shirogane no Tsurugi|type = Anime|airs = August 30, 2015 (Japanese) October 25, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 70|next = Episode 72|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = Duel Consequences}}"The Sword of White Silver" ( の Shirogane no Tsurugi), known as "Duel Consequences" in the Dub version, is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The next duel is between Yūya and Duel Chaser 227. Learning from his defeat against Jack, and realizing that he must make the audience and his opponent smile through his Entertainment Duels, Yūya accepts the challenge. However, the audience seems to be more excited about Duel Chaser 227's plays! Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Duel Chaser 227 At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: DC227 DC227's hand contains "Jutte Lord", "Jutte Knight", "Goyo Arrow", "Hell Security" and "Synchro Gift". DC227 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). Since he Normal or Special Summoned "Jutte Lord", its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Jutte Knight" (CG Star 2/700/900). DC227 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (CG Star 6/2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Predator" with "Goyo Arrow", whose effect allows him to once per turn inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100. DC227 activates the effect now (Yūya: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 2: Yūya ".]] Yūya's hand contains "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn", "Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard", "Entermate Fireflux", "Double Reborn Level 4", and "Mimiclay". Yūya draws "Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". He activates "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) and "Entermate Fireflux" (CG Star 4/1200/1600) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Bot-Eyes" attacks "Predator", with Yūya activating the effect of "Bot-Eyes", letting him change its name to that of an "Odd-Eyes" monster. He changes its name to "Odd-Eyes Dragon". Since an "Odd-Eyes" monster under Yūya's control declared an attack, the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" activates, which lets him increase the attacking monster's ATK by the ATK of an Attack Position "Entermate" monster he controls until the end of the Battle Phase ("Bot-Eyes": 1600 → 2800). The attack continues and "Bot-Eyes" destroys "Goyo Predator" (DC227: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Fireflux" attacks directly (DC227: 3600 → 2400 LP). Turn 3: DC227 DC227 activates "Resurrection of the Dead", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Goyo Predator" (CG Star 6/2400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks and destroys "Bot-Eyes" (Yūya: 3400 → 2600 LP). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning that monster to his field. So "Bot-Eyes" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) is Special Summoned. "Bot-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fireflux" (Yūya: 2600 → 2200 LP). Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his hand, along with "Fireflux" (CG Star 4/1200/???) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. DC227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Battle Lock", which prevents his opponent's monsters from attacking this turn. Turn 5: DC227 DC227 draws "Fusion". He Normal Summons "Hell Security" (CG Star 1/100/600). DC227 tunes the Level 4 "Bot-Eyes" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Hell Security" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Chaser" (CG Star 5/1900/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fusion", fusing "Goyo Chaser" and "Goyo Predator" to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" (CG Star 10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Goyo Emperor" attacks "Pendulum Dragon" (Yūya: 2200 → 1400 LP), but it isn't destroyed via the effect of "Goyo Emperor" and instead DC227 takes control of it and it gains this same effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Fireflux" (Yūya: 1400 → 100 LP), but because of the effect it isn't destroyed and DC227 takes control of it instead. "Fireflux" attacks directly, but Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Light Phoenix" as his opponent is attacking directly, destroying the card in his other Pendulum Zone and Special Summoning itself. "Unicorn" is destroyed and "Light Phoenix" (CG Star 5/2000/1000) is Special Summoned. A replay occurs and DC227 chooses not to attack. Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon". He activates "Double Reborn Level 4", which allows both players to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their own Graveyard in Defense Position. DC227 Special Summons "Jutte Lord" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) and Yūya Special Summons "Bot-Eyes Lizard" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). Yūya treats "Bot-Eyes Lizard" as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" via its own effect. He then Releases the LIGHT monster "Light Phoenix" and sends "Bot-Eyes" being treated as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" from his side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon" (CG Star 7/2800/2000), via its own effect. "Saber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Jutte Lord". Since it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, he can destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Goyo Emperor" is destroyed and since it left the field, control of all monsters are returned to their owners via its effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks directly. DC227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack, but Yūya also finds and activates the Action Card, "No Action", which negates the activation of his opponent's Action Magic Card and destroys it. The attack continues (DC227: 2400 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Duel Chaser 227 Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2